


I Kiss Your Hand, Madame.

by AyzuLK



Series: Glass Wings [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Natasha and Edward friendship, Precious Peter Parker, Redhead duo, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony give nicknames, tony is such a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:59:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyzuLK/pseuds/AyzuLK
Summary: One day, the collection of the 1920s invaded the compound in the late afternoon.
Relationships: Edward Cullen & Avengers Team, Edward Cullen & Natasha Romanov (Marvel), Edward Cullen & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Edward Cullen
Series: Glass Wings [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1015215
Kudos: 16





	I Kiss Your Hand, Madame.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Asas de Vidro](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573316) by [AyzuLK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyzuLK/pseuds/AyzuLK). 



One day, the collection of the 1920s invaded the compound in the late afternoon. Tony didn't know if the boy had asked or if it had been a courtesy from FRIDAY. 

Everyone had noticed his distant look in the past few days after visiting the Cullens and were trying to make things better for him. 

Tony let the songs invade his senses.

_ I Kiss Your Hand, Madame.  _ One of his mother's favourites.

He gave up working, he had to take a break anyway.

..............................................

Tony heard laughter in the kitchen. 

He didn't know when the spy and Legolas had arrived from the last mission, but it looked like that almost the whole gang was there: Popsicle and the Amnesic at the kitchen table. Bruce and Rhodes in a game of chess. Legolas hanging on the kitchen counter like an idiot. As always.

Wanda and Vision in their private world. As always. 

Falcon eating his food. Also as always.

What made him pause was the scene of the spy and the kid dancing on the kitchen floor. Her hands guiding him in an elegant dance, his bare feet - Tony would never understand his hatred for shoes - gliding to the song.

They were both smiling. A low chuckle was heard each time she spun him around.

Tony had never seen either of them so relaxed.

He smiled involuntarily, noticing the expressions of the others. Carefree. No battles, no tensions.

The Winter Soldier followed their movements with his eyes intensely, focused probably on the boy's smile, or the way they moved together.

Tony rolled his eyes. He was so obvious. Could he consider that paedophilia? He didn't know which one was the perpetrator tough, technically the boy who was the older one.

The kid turned his face towards him where he was standing on the threshold, with an amused look.

"Eavesdropping?" Tony teased.

"You're not thinking in another language" He went back to dancing, on the next song.

"I know you learned Italian and didn't say anything."

Another chuckle. His mouth twisted and he smiled involuntarily too. Why was it so easy to like the Dracula?

"Dracula?" The kid let out a chuckle, almost a giggle. 

He didn't know what to think about that. 

Vampires shouldn't giggle and be cute. Even so, here they are, with a cute, quirky Dracula at their hands. Who hated shoes and acted more like a house cat than a predator.

The two on the kitchen's floor stop at the end of the music. Dracula kissed the black widow's hand with elegance. 

"Thank you for the dance, madame."

His eyes were distant for a few seconds, a light, sad smile on his face. He was caught in some memory, it seemed.

_ There was a vague memory of red hair and green eyes, soft words and comfort. They always came with the perfume of tulips and the sound of the piano. _

_ And a voice calling "my angel" while they danced in the kitchen. _

Natasha stared at the kid in a way Tony had only seen a few times, usually when she was with Clint and his family. Her family.

"It's always a pleasure to dance with a real gentleman."

The kid smiled back. A small smile, so different from Peter's, who was always beaming at everything. But somehow it had similarities. 

**"Kid should be out of school now. He'll need something to eat before we go to the workshop."**

Dracula turned around and smiled at him. 

"You're such a dad, you know."

Tony rolled his eyes.

"Bad, Dracula. Very bad. I remember that you weren't that sassy before."

"It's the influence."

And Tony had nothing to say to that. 


End file.
